fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azta Kehl
|-|Youth= ]] |-|Knight of the Meglo Order= ]] |-|Lord Azta= . Image taken from his gallery page]] |-|Corrupted Spirit= ]] Summary Azta Kehl is an important historical figure of the Amenia series and was once a great knight and hero, originating from the then-small town of Sanguine and would become an icon of heroism shortly after his death. Notably, Toma Jawol, Mona Hunik and Noah Nocturne look up to Azta as a role model. Personality Azta's persona would greatly vary on who he'd talk too, but his fundamental personality traits remained the same: He was soft spoken, compassionate, kind hearted and cared for the safety of others greatly more than his own. However, Azta was somewhat stoic and ran off the philosophy that "actions speak louder than words" and thus was generally quiet. While some people viewed his quiet and stoic nature as off-putting, his heroic and kind actions often carried his ideals and made others realize his softer side. His stoicism in social situations was mostly in the presence of strangers, however. Azta was far more jovial, relaxed, expressive and easy going in the presence of friends and families. His attitude in front of children was often similar, often trying to make children smile, especially those who he saved or were in distress. As Azta grew older, his stoic and stone faced attitude diminished and a far more friendly and easy going personality emerged. Treating strangers as friends and friends as family. Azta was also extremely loyal to both his people and his friends and would never once turn his back on them. Day after day he risked his life to safe strangers, no questions asked. Notably, Azta would never seek fame and only stated his name if the stranger were to ask. Eventually, "The blue haired hero" became somewhat an enigmatic symbol of heroism. As he inevitably grew in rank and fame, so did his reputation. Throughout the world, Azta was known for his strength above all else. This proved as a curse i disguise as he would be challenged by fools seeking glory on a daily basis, and each time he put them in their place. Nearing the time of his death, Azta was considered a "clown" by his rivals and adversaries and a "softened shell of his former self" by his superiors due to his more light hearted. Azta shifted his outlook to a more optimistic and happy point of view as he knew his death was coming soon and wanted to enjoy his last days. Despite his "clown like persona", Azta was none the less brave and strong and put his life at risk in his battles against Overlord Figaro; who would indirectly cause the end of Azta's life. Personal Statistics Name: Azta Kehl Gender: Male Age: 23 (Knight of Sanguine). 35 (Time of Death). Ageless (Resurrected) Classification: Adventurer. Knight of the Meglo Order | Lord Kehl | Corrupted Ghost Date of Birth: 45 AE (Second Golden Age, Fall of Azuri) Birthplace: The village of Harduk Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 5-C, likely 5-B. Possibly Low 4-C with the Starslayer | At least 6-B Origin: Amenia Alignment: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (A masterful Swordsmen and decent Marksmen with Crossbows), Martial Arts (A reasonably skilled hand-to-hand fighter, but will only resort to fist if he is disarmed), Enhanced Senses (Not to superhuman levels, but has peak human sight, hearing and even smell), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection (Thanks to the Shield of Viloz, he can nullify powers and even store them to use them against his enemies at later points), Immense Willpower (Was tortured for over a week and did not once let up), Has a high pain tolerance and can nullify the effects of pain to a great extent, Magic, (Ice Manipulation; Can freeze over battlefields and freeze enemies solid, Air Manipulation; Can create small scale storms, Illusion Manipulation; Can create false illusions of himself an others to trick others) | All the same as before, but with much greater experience | All the same but generally increased due to much greater experiences. Portal Creation (Can rapid fire create portals in order to "blitz" his enemies), Telekinesis (A rather powerful telepath, capable of destroying large structures with telepathy and use it as "a second pair of hands" in combat), Weather Manipulation (Can create blizzards and create cold fronts), Age Manipulation (Can age his enemies to husk) | All the same, minus Age Manipulation to varying degrees of skill. Immortality (Type 6, 7). Effectively has immunity to Soul Manipulation (His soul is forever bound by Ebon's Realm and thus can only be effected by Nothingness Manipulation) Attack Potency: At least City level (Easily one of the greatest swordsmen of his age and thus should be well above basic mages who can destroy cities and mountains. Collapsed a cliff side with his clash with Tizo. Split a mountain while duking it out with Monagronus the Great) | At least Moon level, likely Planet level (Was considered a match for Lord Nocturne the two never fought, who was considered the single greatest force of evil and threat to the world since Sa'Del. Shook all of Amenia in his battle against Overlord Figaro, who had the power to destroy the world). Possibly Small Star level withe the Starslayer (It was said that the power to destroy the very planet was present within the sword. King Sigmound the 1st claimed the sword was capable of slaying the "Bringer of Apocalypse" himself, whose strength was enough to destroy two worlds in a single strike) | At least Country level (Far, far above the Dragons of Yorn, who can destroy countries. Toyed with Kowl, Noah and Noelle, in single combat, with just a single hand. Collapsed an entire mountain range by demonstrating fractions of his power. It was theorized that if he continued his rampage, who would've laid waste to the entire "Valley of Kingdoms", as well as all of Meglomenia) Speed: Supersonic (Deflected and outpaced basic magic spells, which are roughly as fast as sound) with Massively Hypersonic reactionary speed (Should be comparable to low level swordsmen and swordswomen like Mona Hunik) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Considered the greatest swordsmen, only rivaled by Lord Nocturne. Fought Overlord Figaro blow for blow. Blitzed an entire army of soldiers blocking his way), with possibly Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Was a modest challenge for the Grandmasters, who can move "in sequence" with light itself, when he was wielding the Starslayer) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Kowl, who sparred with Mona Hunik on even terms) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Overpowered a Alibasterian Dragon, members of the species can lift and even weaponize massive stone pillars) | Class G+ (Overpowered an attack from the wizard Bevari, whose spells could "shake and shiver mountains to the very core") | At least Class K+ (Vastly above Noelle Nocturne) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (Matched warlords and incredibly strong bandits in terms of brute force. Matched blades with Tuman Illadon during the "Battle of the fading star". It was cited that he destroyed a castle as the side effect of his battle with Moori) | At least Class NJ+, likely Class XJ (Considered to be comparable to the likes of Lord Nocturne and thus should be roughly comparable to Sa'Del). Possibly Class XGJ with the Starslayer (The sword should be comparable to the "Blade of the Apocalypse", which can violently destroy planets with enough force that the entire solar system trembles) | At least Class ZJ (Crumbled an entire mountain range in his bout with the Nocturne family) Durability: At least City level (Tanked a point black spell that set an entire city ablaze. Fought monsters who shattered castles and even mountains. Survived the epicenter of the Schan Devices explosion, which was set to destroy the city state of Uano) | At least Moon level, likely Planet level (Tanked hits from "Overlord Figaro", who had the strength to destroy the world). Possibly up to Small Star level with the Starslayer (The sword grants the user a type of power that can be used equally for offense and defense) | At least Country level (Nothing Kowl, Noah or Noelle could do really affected him, without resorting to specialized gear) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Survived a week long torture session and still had the energy to put up a fight, albeit briefly) | Vastly Superhuman (All around improved fighter, walked away from near death battles with dignity and pride); Nigh-Limitless with the Starslayer (Instantly replenishes the users stamina giving a pseudo-limitless fighting drive) | Limitless as his physical body is a mere vessel for his corrupted spirit Range: Citywide (Split the side of a mountain and shattered a cliff side. Caused a cold front and froze an entire battlefield) | Citywide (Can cause massive blizzards and storms) | At least Townwide (Caused a blizzard across all of Nazir) Intelligence: Living a harsh childhood after his village was sacked, Azta had to learn two things early on: How to fight and how to survive. From an early age, Azta picked up the art of swordplay and has since grown into arguably the greatest Swordsmen to ever walk on Amenia. Besting warlords and conquerors in combat as a youth, Azta would be knighted at the young age of 20 due to his immense skill. Since his knighting, Azta would develop more and more skills, such as wizardry, music and even poetry. After reaching true adulthood, Azta was rewarded the title of "Lord" due to his expertise and compassion. Work in progress Weaknesses: Has a nasty habit of underestimating his enemies from eyeballing them. Will often put the lives of others before his own, which can lead to horrific battle injuries or defensive combat. Not a very experienced wizard and doesn't know how to focus his magic on one enemy, rather instead he focuses on a large area. Key: Adventurer/"The Blue Haired Hero"/Youth | Knight of the Meglo Order/Lord Kehl | Resurrected/Corrupted Spirit Standard Equipment Twilights Edge A sword that was gifted to Azta by his late father. Fashioned from a falling star, the blade is remarkably sharp and durable, with a mysterious, mystical quality to it. Rendered in the image of Alibaster's legendary sword, "The Faith Keeper", the blade has become an aspect of Azta's everlasting legacy. Eternal Harmony A sword that Azta was given by a passerby that he saved. Touched by the generous gift, Azta named the blade "Eternal Harmony", in hopes that one day, his efforts would bring upon a golden age of safety and love. Rarely used in actual combat over "Twilights Edge", "Eternal Harmony" is a remarkable blade in its own right. The sword was forged to be a gift to Yorn, the God of War, but Yorn refused such a "laughable gift" and damned the blade, yet the warmth and love the blade symbolized countered Yorns damnation. Starslayer A legendary and enigmatic sword created by Nier herself to be the aid of a great hero, Azta was awarded the glorious and holy blade "Starslayer" to counter the ever growing darkness of outer space. The sword was designed to be comparable to the Sword of Nihles, Scepter of Beelzebub and Sword of Nocturne in raw destructive power, yet was designed to be an item of peace, only to be used against evil. Notable Attacks / Techniques To be written Others To be written Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Armored Characters Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Amenia Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Royal Figures Category:Royalty Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6